memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
CDS Trager
| registry = | affiliation = Cardassian Union, Guard | commander = Akellen Macet | icon1 = 40px|Cardassian Union emblem. | launched = 24th century | status = active (2385) | altimage = trager.jpg }} The CDS ''Trager'' ( ) was a Cardassian starship, a battlecruiser in the Cardassian Union Guard service in the 2370s and 2380s decades. The Trager was commanded by Gul Akellen Macet, a cousin and lookalike of the notorious Skrain Dukat. ( , |Demons of Air and Darkness}}) History In the year 2367, the Trager attacked the Federation starship in retaliation for the science vessel attacking Cardassian targets. The Trager was no match for the starship. Captain Jean-Luc Picard brought Macet to the table, and together they pursued the Phoenix. With the Phoenix stopped and its captain, Benjamin Maxwell, in custody, Macet and Picard had preserved the peace and the Federation-Cardassian Armistice of 2367. ( ) During the Cardassian Union's alliance with the Dominion, the Trager was one of twenty Galor-class vessels that were outfitted with Dominion transporter as well as sensor technology in an attempt to incorporate the Cardassian Guard with the Jem'Hadar fleet. These sensors and transporters would later come in handy during the evacuation of the Europa Nova colony. ( |Demons of Air and Darkness}}) After Legate Corat Damar's rebellion against the Dominion, the Trager was one of the vessels that attacked the cloning facility at Rondac III. As a result of that battle, it bore many battle scars on its hull which could not be repaired, even after the Dominion War, due to Cardassia's depleted resources. In May of 2376 the Trager aided in the evacuation of Europa Nova, where its enhanced sensor and transporter technology permitted it to extract people from rural areas the Starfleet evacuation vessels would have had difficulty reaching on their own. In addition, the Trager was also the first Cardassian vessel permitted to enter the Europani system without being declared a hostile and fired upon by colonial authorities. ( |Demons of Air and Darkness}}) In July 2376, the Trager brought Ambassador Natima Lang to Deep Space 9. ( ) In August 2376, the Trager transported Vedek Yevir Linjarin to Cardassia to recover four missing Bajoran Orbs from an abandoned Obsidian Order laboratory. ( ) Later that month on Deep Space 9, a bluegill neural parasite attempted and failed to take control of Gul Macet. With the Cardassians apparently resistant to the parasites, Macet, at the request of Starfleet, led a force of Cardassian ships to quarantine the Bajor sector in the hope of containing them. When the returned to Deep Space 9 in September, the Trager led the Cardassian fleet in their apparent occupation of the Bajoran system. Rather than an act of aggression, the Cardassians intended to screen the Defiant crew to ensure they had not been infected by parasites, a test they passed without incident: no parasites and no hostilities between their vessels despite the initial alarm. ( }}) The Trager was still in service in 2383 and Gul Macet was still in command. ( |Raise the Dawn}}) In August 2385, the Trager brought Castellan of the Cardassian Union, Rakena Garan, and her staff to for its commissioning ceremony. Because of unrest in the Union, Garan had the Trager return her to Cardassia Prime before the ceremony began. ( |Revelation and Dust|The Crimson Shadow}}) Appendices Connections Background * The Trager shared its registry number with the . ( ) References External link * category:cardassian starships category:24th century Cardassian starships category:galor class starships